Problem: $\begin{cases} f(1)=3 \\\\ f(n)=f(n-1) + 5.5 \end{cases}$ $f(3)=$
${f(2)}={f(1)}+5.5={3}+5.5={8.5}$ ${f(3)}={f(2)}+5.5={8.5}+5.5={14}$ $f(3)=14$